sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Veldarius I Imperior
"Power is a tool. A tool that can be manipulated and twisted, stretched and torn. Power resides where people believe it resides, use that to your advantage, my students, for it is an important concept you need to grasp." "When deciding between attack or defense, consider this. What what you rather do in his shoes? Suffer the chance of loosing a limb? Or suffer the chance of taking one? There is your answer." "The Sovereign is a mighty vessel, Apprentice. Though, unfortunately, it only has one trash chute I can throw you in. Perhaps the next flagship can improve upon this point..." - Veldarius Imperior History His Honor, Darth Veldarius Imperior I. One of the most powerful force-users of his time. This is his story. Prelude Veldarius was born on the planet Dromund Kaas, deep within Empire territory. Veldarius had a two siblings who were both younger than him, Merith'nal and Kalmakor. His father was named Tam'kar Daviron, and was an Imperial Agent employed at the citadel. His mother was named Melisandra, and worked at the Nexus Room Cantina in Kaas city. Ever since Veldarius was eight, he had been working here and there, trying to scrape in what few credits he could for his family. One day when he was 11, he was presented with an interesting employment opportunity... A Sith Lord named Farron came to Vel and offered him a hefty amount of credits for whatever Sith Artifacts he could retrieve from near and inside the Dark Temple. Veldarius, excited for challenge, began making trips to the Dark Temple every day to collect artifacts for the sith lord. It was not long until Veldarius realized that he was making far better here then in any of his previous jobs. With that in mind, he decided to ask Farron whether or not this job could become permanent. When Veldarius arrived at Farron's stronghold and greeted him, he could tell something was different. When Veldarius reached Farron's audience room, the sith lord was already there--waiting for him. Farron explained that he felt something within Veldarius... he felt the force. Farron then informed Veldarius that he would be sending him to the Sith homeworld of Korriban to train as an acolyte. T'he Beginning' Veldarius was not what one would call a gifted student during his time on Korriban. He survived the trials that acolytes faced, but only by trying very hard. When Veldarius arrived at Korriban, he was sent to learn under a man named Overseer Emieth. Emieth was not a kind man and was just as fair as he was generous. He played favorites among the competing acolytes, and Veldarius was not among them. Rey'ale was her name, Emieth's favorite. She and Veldarius had been rivals since the beginning. Vel's time on Korriban went as well as it could be. It certainly wasn't easy becoming Sith, and there were certainly numerous bumps on the way. One such bump came on the day of the last trial. There were two acolytes left--Veldarius and Rey'ale--and they were tasked with locating and retrieving a relic from deep within a tomb inside the Valley of the Dark Lords. The one who returned with the relic became Sith, the one who didn't... well... they would be dealt with accordingly. Veldarius arrived late to the tomb and followed the path of dead K'lor'slugs to the main chamber of the tomb where he encountered Rey'ale. Rey'ale demanded that Veldarius leave or be killed and Veldarius responded by accepting her challenge. They dueled, and Veldarius ultimately won after knocking her out, but not without a few saber wounds to serve as a reminder. Rey'ale stood at the mercy of Veldarius as she was unconscious. Vel was faced with a difficult choice--To kill a potential enemy, or to save a potential ally. In the end, Veldarius withheld his blade and chose mercy over murder. On Dromund Kaas, Veldarius was apprenticed to a dark lord by the name of Darth Arkam. Arkam was powerful in the force and a worthy and wise teacher for Vel. Arkam was a just and fair lord, one who would be accurately defined as Lawful Evil. These moralities later reflected upon Veldarius himself in later life. Task after task, Vel completed jobs that had been assigned to him by his master. Every minute of free time Vel had he would dedicate to the research of ancient Sith holocrons and texts, doing anything to further his knowledge of the dark side of the force. A little over a year after becoming Darth Arkam's apprentice, Veldarius was named Sith Lord and given the freedom he rightfully earned through his years of hardship. His bond with his former master was never severed however, because shortly after Vel's apprenticeship ended, Arkam requested that Veldarius continue to work with him to uncover the ancient secrets of the Sith. Veldarius, hungry for knowledge and power, instantly accepted this partnership. The Partnership Darth Arkam and Lord Veldarius worked for a good few years together, uncovering different tombs and vaults located across Imperial space and beyond. Eventually, Arkam extended to Vel an invitation into his house, House Imperior. Arkam then revealed that he was Lord Imperator of House Imperior and that he had seen such potential in Veldarius that it only made sense to bring him into the fold. Veldarius was adopted into the Imperior family and was given titles and lands within Imperior soil. As a pair, Arkam and Veldarius brought their house into wealth it had not seen since the days of it's founder, Rubar Imperior. Veldarius his daylight hours to serving his house faithfully for many years to come, while taking his nights in the library, continuing to study artifacts and historical documents. This was Veldarius' life for the time being, and he was happy. Little did he know that a dramatic change was just around the corner. One day, Arkam came to Vel and offered him a place within an organization known as the Sith Imperium. Little did Veldarius know that this 'organization' would actually turn out to be a galactic power. Three days after Arkam offered Veldarius a place within the Sith Imperium, Vel received news that Arkam was missing, presumed dead. Later that day Veldarius was informed that, while searching for Arkam, House Imperior guards found a piece of paper that was of great importance. My faithful friends and followers, I have gone. I have left to places unknown to follow my destiny as has been written in the stars. I concede that fate has taken it's toll on me, and my decisions are no longer made from desire, but from necessity. I must leave my home, the noble House Imperior, and my liege, his Majesty Darth Arestenax, in search of something which I cannot define nor draw. I know not what it is... only that I must find it. However, I know that this great and noble house cannot function in the absence of a leader. I, Darth Arkam Imperior, Imperator of House Imperior, do hereby grant my name, lands, rights, and titles to my son, Veldarius Imperior. May he reign long and well. In addition, I hereby record the following message intended to be read by his glorious majesty, Darth Arestenax. *Attached is a holorecord of Arkam. In it, Arkam recommends Veldarius to replace him as Minister of Intelligence within the Sith Imperium.* Following this intriguing discovery, Veldarius became Darth Veldarius Imperior, Imperator of House Imperior. Inside the Mind Palace Veldarius woke suddenly, but it was not in the place he expected. He had fallen asleep in his chambers on the Harrower-Class Dreadnaight and Sith Imperium Flagship, the HMS Sovereign. It was not, however, where he woke up. He woke in a garden full of white roses and purple lilacs. As he looked up he saw the clear blue sky above him. Before him sat a large door carved into a mountain made of marble. Understanding dawned upon him. He had arrived in his Mind Palace. As he ventured forth, he felt is mind expand--hundred of thousands of thoughts racing through his head simultaneously. A normal individual would only be able to process one or two of these thoughts at once, but Veldarius was able to consider and ponder all of them. Walking through the marble halls of palace, he eventually came to a set of huge oak doors. As he pushed them open, he stepped into a large and expansive library. As Veldarius looked around, he saw his countless collections of Sith Artifacts, Jedi Holocrons, and ancient texts. This is where Veldarius stored all of his knowledge about everything. Never did he forget everything, for everything was stored here. Suddenly he lost focus and his mind palace seemed to become fuzzy. Then, he jolted awake as he realized someone was knocking on the door to his chambers. He sat up and realized that he was still in his chambers on the Sovereign. Quickly, Veldarius got dressed in his robes and went to greet the messenger. The messenger, an Ensign on the Sovereign by the name of Spire, had been tasked with delivering a message that relayed the need for Veldarius to report to the bridge immediately for a war council. Veldarius donned his ceremonial armor and departed quickly, wondering what was the matter. History of the Mind Palace The technique of storing information by creating a physical place in one's mind was originally introduced by Bahr've'ahz B'makhzor. Bahr've'ahz, a trusted associate to Minister Rubar Imperior (Veldarius' Grandfather), introduced the technique to Rubar during one of their frequent sessions in the library. Like Rubar, Bahr had an obsession for obtaining ancient knowledge, and he'd had trouble finding a way to effectively store it. This knowledge of the technique was passed down to from Rubar to Arkam, and eventually from Arkam to Veldarius. To this day, Veldarius frequents his Mind Palace with regularity.' The Adventures on Asmodeus One fateful day, the Imperium's Heroes, Veldarius among them, were called to the bridge of the Sovereign ''for a briefing. It is announced that a rebel force has overtaken the Imperium's defenses on Asmodeus and claimed them for their own. An unknown terrorist cell had captured the command center on the planet and the Imperium's brave heroes had been charged with liberating their territory from the terrorists. Upon their arrival on the surface, the assault group, led by Darth Veldarius, charged the fortifications and attempted to break through the dissident lines. After cutting a large whole through the defensive, the task force assembled outside of the command center. They proceeded to infiltrate the fortress where the lead terrorists were supposed to be hiding. Veldarius' task force managed to break through to the upper and final defenses. They proceeded to eliminate all hostile forces, encountering many terrorists as well as a group of Ex-Republic mercenaries. As they were clearing the upper floor, they encountered the enemy commander. The commander challenged Darth Andrann to a duel and was ultimately knocked out by Tyrol Marec after he suck up behind officer. With the commanding officer neutralized and in custody and the fortress secure, the task force ex-filtrated to the sovereign for a debrief. Following the debrief, Veldarius was commended for his heroics in both battle and leadership. The day had been a success. '''The Darkest Hour' Veldarius was meditating in his chambers on-board the Sovereign when he received the holocall. It was Darth Vaguest, Hand of the Lord Emperor who called Veldarius that day and requested he report to the throne room at once. Upon entry to the throne room's antechamber, he was met by the solemn faces of the Hand and the Supreme Adjudicator and Minister of Law and Justice Azu'lae Vizsla. With sadness of their faces, they proceeded to describe an untold event in the Imperium's history. The collective betrayal of the Praetorian Council. All of the other members of the council, including Darth Andrann, Darth Vergerre, Darth Pasaiss, Lord Agasling, and the newly christened Lord Rav'ara had all betrayed the Lord Emperor. Vaguest then informed him that, while the loyal part of the Praetorian Council knew of the betrayal, the betrayers were not aware their plot had been uncovered. Azu'lae then cut in, telling Veldarius that the Lord Emperor himself had sent all of the treasonous council members down to the surface of the planet Solaria. Additionally, the Emperor had sent his grandson, Prince Zendrasa, as well. It was said that there was a locked door on the planet, carved into unbreakable rock, and only a certain key could unlock the passage. Within this vault was an unknown power. Zendrasa was sent to oversee the project, but he was not tasked with conducting the ritual that was needed to open the door. For that, the Emperor selected Darth Verrgerre, Darth Andrann, and Darth Pasaiss, to be escorted by Lord Rav’ara, Lord Agasling and a contingent of Marines from Vornskr Squad from the Imperium Marine Corps. What follows in an accurate retelling of the following event: Prince Zendrasa hands the black crystal to Darth Verrgerre. Darth Verrgerre, the powerful and beautiful Sith takes the stone into her red hands and bows slightly to her friend and prince. “There is a lot of power in this small stone” Darth Verrgerre said as she took it. “It should be enough to force our way through the barrier.” Prince Zendrasa says with a shrug. “Of course it could just cause a large Force explosion and kill us all if this doesn’t work.” “It will work.” Darth Verrgerre winks and turns to walk towards a cave flanked by Darth Andrann, Darth Pasaiss, Lord Agasling and Lord Rav’ara. Zendrasa turns to Darth Ezrian, who along with three knights formed his guard detail. They stood on a pristine beach. The sun was about to set, in the distance Sovereign hovered over head flanked by two Terminus Destroyers, a precaution that Darth Vaguest insisted upon incase this all went awry. “They are going to be fine, Zen” She says. “Yeah… of course” He says with his typical grin. It was apparent to her that he had misgivings about this mission. He turned back to the cave as their silhouettes disappeared from vision and waited. There was a dark energy emanating from the cave. An eerie silence was broken only by the sound of their boots. Down a long path was a dim light which grew brighter and larger as they approached. They were careful. A survey team had found nothing in the cave but this portion of the planet was relatively unused by the Imperium and it was prudent to be cautious. As they approached the end of the path the tunnel opened into a large cavern with a single, gray, unmarked, metallic door. Beside it two torches lit the room. The door was large enough to be used by a rancor Verrgerre thought to herself. “Probably best not to think like that.” She said allowed. “What?” Pasaiss said from just behind her. “Nothing” Verrgerre took out the stone from her pocket. “Well lets get this over with then.” Darth Vergerre heads toward the door. As she approached the stone began to shine. A purple glow began to build as the stone got closer to the door. Verrgerre stopped and looked down at it. “The stone is reacting as it gets close to the door.” Andrann remarked standing next to Pasaiss. “Nothing else has reacted to the technology on this world, the Emperor was right.” Darth Verrgerre said. Darth Verrgerre closed in on the door. The purple light grew more radiant as it approached until suddenly she touched the stone against the door. Suddenly there was a quiet the stone stopped glowing as the energy seemed to transfer to the door but then there was nothing. Verrgerre examines the stone which now seems dead. “Hmmm” She says. “What happened?” Darth Pasaiss asked. “I don’t kno-“ Verrgerre begins to say while facing them, Darth Pasaiss points behind Verrgerre as the door begins to change color, a darkness forms at it’s center, a black hole of some sort. Either a portal or something else. They did not have the time figure it out before Verrgerre lets out a scream. A dark hand reaches from the hole, pierces Verrgerre’s armor and chest and opens it’s four fingered hand. The hand closes and retracts leaving a bloody, gaping wound. Darth Verrgerre, still alive looks down and collapses to her knees and then side. “What is thi-“ She utters as she dies. Andrann, Pasaiss, Agasling and Rav’ara drop their jaws, stunned by the sudden action. For a moment there is quiet before a roar escapes the portal and then, the hand again a shadowy figure crawls through the portal, then another, then another. They ignite their sabers and prepare to fight. Prince Zendrasa’s head snaps towards the cave as he feels Verrgerre pass in the Force. He ignites his white blade and breaks in a dead run towards the cave. “Zen, NO!” Ezrian says at first but then the knights ignite their sabers and run after him. They enter the cave. The buzzing of light sabers can be hearing, the grunting of the four who are fighting for their lives can be heard. Yelling, and then screaming. They continue their run and get halfway down the chamber before a series of yells and then silence. The flickering of the light that occurred as their bodies passed before the torches suddenly stopped. There can be no mistaking it in the Force. Zendrasa knows that they have fallen in battle. He continues running. The five enter the cavern and find the five bodies on the floor but elsewise the cavern is empty. Zendrasa approaches the center where Andrann, Pasaiss, Ray’ara and Agasling lay each of their hands reached towards their lightsabers. They died fighting. The knights form a half circle around Zendrasa as he approaches Verrgerre, his old friend. “V…” He says in a defeated voice. He takes a knee beside her and bows his head for a moment. Ezrian’s voice breaks the silence. “My prince, we should get out of here.” She says. “It’s not safe. We should just collapse the cavern and go.” Zendrasa clenches his fist as a rage builds inside him. The cavern begins to tremble as his rage is made manifest by the Force. Then a drop of a black substance falls near him. Zendrasa looks down. Another drop falls, a black gooey substance, he points his finger to touch the substance but is stopped by Ezrian. “Zen look!” She grabs him pointing up. The white eyes of various creatures are seen piercing the darkness of the top of the cave. There were dozens of these shadow creatures now climbing down the walls, hissing as they approached their pray. “Get the prince out of here now!” Yells one of the knights. They form a line by the entrance to the cavern while Ezrian grabs Zendrasa by the shoulder and pulls him out. She can see the portal opening again, more shadowy figures crawled through. They break into a run again, heading for the exit. The lights flicker behind them as the buzzing and whirring of the lightsabers signal that a pitched battle is being fought. Suddenly there are yells, the saber sounds stop, and the torches suddenly are put out. Zendrasa looks back for a moment to see darkness. “Don’t look back!” Ezrian yells. She looks back foolishly and curses herself as she sees the white eyes of the shadowy figures piercing the darkness. “I really need to follow my own advice.” They run out the cave and their vision is suddenly whited out by light as their eyes adapt to the sun. Zen and Ezrian cover their eyes but keep running. Suddenly they can see two troop transports hovering just over the surface. Vornskr Squad runs towards them prepared to hold the mouth of the cave. They form a perimeter firing on the cave as a naval officer waves Zendrasa towards the transport meant to take him to the Solaria Green Zone. “My Prince, this way!” He yells. Several Sith jump from a nearby transport running towards Vornskr which has now began to open fire at the mouth of the cave and anything that is coming out of it. Several of the figures fall to the floor leaving black gooey corposes white eyes and teeth contrasting against their dark skin. “There are too many!” Zendrasa can hear on the comms as he enters the transport. As he and Ezrian board it just as a bolt of turbolaser fire brushes past the transport. Zendrasa snaps his head towards the source. The Sovereign and the two escort Terminus Destroyers have begun opening fire on the cave intent on destroying everything in close proximity to the cave. The transport doors close as they head for the hangar deck on Sovereign which is still commencing fire on the surface. Explosions can be heard in the distance. Zendrasa heads to the bridge, the Emperor observes the progress of the fire mission from there. He is silent. Zendrasa marches up, Ezrian to his left and a step behind. They stop at the foot of the steps on the bridge and kneel. Darth Vaguest approaches from the command and control section of the bridge and stands near the Emperor. “Come, my grandson.” The Emperor says beckoning Zendrasa forward. Zen stands and slowly walks towards the Lord Emperor. Vaguest approaches Ezrian who stands and attempts to follow the Prince. Darth Arestenax extends his hand guiding his grandson to take his side. Vaguest stops Ezrian with left hand raised catching her shoulder gently as she attempted to move forward. She stops and heed the cue. Darth Vaguest leans in and whispers into Darth Ezrian’s ear. “We know about Esstran.” He says to her. Her eyes widen as she knew what this meant. The Lord Emperor was aware about their plan to break protocol zero, the highest dictate of the Sith Imperium at the moment. Vaguest ignites his lightsaber piercing her center chest. Zendrasa turns back in horror as he feels and hears what just happened. He grabs for his saber but finds that his hand is immobilized before it can ignite the blade. “What is the meaning of this?!” He yells. “Quiet, my grandson, everything is transpiring exactly as I have foreseen.” He says, turning his back on the scene and heading back towards the large window. He raises his hand signaling the bridge officer to stop firing. The sounds of turbolasers firing on the planet surface stops. Darth Vaguest deactivates his blade. Darth Ezrian’s body collapses before him and he turns to slowly take the side of his master. Zendrasa releases his hand from his blade and runs to Ezrian who is still clinging to life. “Ez!?” He yells as he takes her hand and body into his lap. “WHY?!” He demanded to know. His sadness, anger and confusion radiating in the Force being made manifest by a trembling in the deck. His eyes glow red as he looks towards the Lord Emperor for the first time in hatred. “My… prince…” Ezrian says weakly. “Stop…” Zendrasa calms himself and looks down at her. “I am sorry… my prince.” She said quietly between her gasps for life. “We… betr-ayed… you.” Life fades from her eyes as she dies in his arms. A single tear falls from Zendrasa’s face, onto her hand. He places her hand on her chest, and clenches his fist. The Lord Emperor now hovers before him. “Come… child” He says with outstretched hand. “It is time you knew.” Zendrasa looks up at the Lord Emperor. At the end of the long bridge silhouettes approach in all black. Darth Azu’lae, Darth Krawsir, Darth Veldarius and Praetor Myara approach. He rises. In The Present Currently, His Honor, Darth Veldarius Imperior I, serves as the acting Minister of the Ministry of War, as well as serves as the Supreme Commander and Grand Admiral of the Sith Imperium's armed forces. Veldarius has received many commendations and medals for his service to the Imperium which he faithfully dedicated his life to. Achievements Apprentices Trained * Eather Tenebrae - Veldarius' First Apprentice, they showed great interest in the mysteries of the force. Battles Won * The Battle of Asmodeus - Veldarius lead the change to secure Asmodeus and cleanse it from the terrorists embedded on the world. It was successful and the planet was returned and placed back into Imperium Hands. * The Battle of Ferrous Redoubt - Veldarius successfully participates in the recapture of Ferrous Redoubt, taking out the terrorist threat once and for all. * The Battle for Solaria - Veldarius was instrumental in the Imperium's attacks on the planet Solaria, and well as the eventual securement of the planet's core. Promotions Earned * Veldarius Received his title of Darth following his training under Darth Arkam. * Veldarius Received the duty of serving as Minister of State and Commerce following his introduction into the Sith Imperium by Darth Arkam, the Minister of Intelligence at the time. * Following promotion by Lord Emperor Arestenax, Veldarius left the paperwork of the Ministry of State behind and became Minister of War, Grand Admiral and Supreme Commander within the Imperium.